My Hybrid Child
by Rocker Gamer
Summary: Unas pequeñas llegan al Master Course,estas tienen un gran parecido con los chicos de Starish."Tengo un mal presentimiento".¿Seran sus parientes acaso? o ¿seran si quiera humanas completamente?, ¿que hara Starish con la llegada de las pequeñas?. Pésimo Summary, pero lean, les dare chocolates(?) nwn
1. Chapter 1

**My Hybrid Child- Capítulo Nº1 "Un nuevo reto"**

Shining se encontraba en su oficina viendo la televisión como cualquier persona normal.

A quien engaño, Shining estaba buscando una manera de probar las habilidades de Starish, pero se hacia una pregunta… ¿Cómo?. Hasta que vio algo que lo tentó mucho.

Un comercial de un nuevo producto llamado "My Hybrid Child", son una especie de niños creados con tu ADN,pero estos hibridos, crecen en cuanto mas amor les demuestres.

Que mejor prueba para Starish,que tener la responsablilida de cuidar a unos niñ a poco Shining ideo un plan que no fallaría,asi que lo puso en marcha.

Shining llamo a Ringo a su oficina.

-Saotome-san para que me llamo?-pregunto Ringo con algo de miedo

-Lo llame aquí para pedirle que me traiga un cabello de cada chico de Starish- ordenó Shining

-Para que los necesita?

-No le he dicho que pregunte,solo valla y después ordene 7 de esos nuevos "Hybrid Child"

-¿Hybrid Child?, que esos no son esos niños hibridos que se hacen con ADN?

-Es exactamente eso, probare las habilidades de Starish mediante estos hibridos

-No creo que aceptaran-decia preocupado Ringo

-Tendran que aceptar o de otro estarán despedidos

-*susurro* Pero que cruel-dijo Ringo

-No sabe cuanto- dijo Shining habiendo escuchado lo dicho por Ringo- por cierto también traiga uno de Miss Nanami, ella tampoco se salvara de la prueba.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de música junto a su compositora,Ringo les había dicho que les darían un "paquete especial" a cada uno de ellos.

-Rin-chan se esta tardando que será ese paquete-decia Ittoki

-Sea lo que sea, tengo un mal presentimiento-decia Tokiya

-Oh! miren allí viene-dijo Natsuki

-¿Por qué trae cajas?-dijo Syo

-No lo se, pero sigo teniendo una mal presentimiento-decia Tokiya, quien no quería mirar lo que traía Ringo

-Chicos, Shining me pidió que les entregara estos paquetes,estos paquetes serán una prueba de parte de él, abran las cajas y sabran que es lo que tendrán que hacer-dijo Ringo para posteriormente salir de el salón.

-Que habra en las cajas,me da miedo ver adentro-dijo Syo

-¡Miren! tiene una nota-decia Ittoki acercándose a las cajas y tomando la nota.

"_**Chicos,como ya les habrá dicho Ringo, estos paquetes serán una prueba, adentro contienen "Hybrid Child's" son un nuevo producto que ha salido,lson niños creados con ADN,su misión será cuidarlos y darle mucho love, para hacerlos crecer,después de que tengan cierto tamaño, se iran a la Academia Saotome para estudiar.**_

_**PD: Todos los Hybrid Child son niñas, excepto el de Miss Nanami**_

_**Atte. Shining Saotome"-**_dijo en voz alta Ittoki

-Momento,dijo con ADN? Como obtuvo nuestro ADN?-decia Syo

-Eso es lo de menos, tendremos que cuidar a los hibridos-dijo preocupado Tokiya

-Yo no cuidare a esa cosa-dijo Ren quien permanecia callado desde que entraron a la sala

-Supongo que no tendremos de otra-dijo Syo

-Vamos Syo-chan! Será divertido cuidarlas-lo animaba Natsuki

-Lo siento,pero no formare parte de esto-dijo Masato

-Yo tampoco-dijo seguidamente Tokiya

-Pero no creo que Saotome nos deje elección chicos- decía Ittoki

-Eso es verdad, queramos o no tendremos que hacernos cargo-dijo Cecil

-Bien, ¿Quién va primer?-decia Ren

Hubo un silencio profundo, hasta que la persona mas inesperada.

-Y-yo lo hare-dijo la "valiente" compositora

-Estas segura de poder hacerlo corderita?-pregunto Ren

-E-eso creo-decia mientras temblada de los nervios

Haruka se acerco a una caja que deca "Nanami Shin", supuso que ese era su Hybrid Child,abrió la caja y entonces lo vio.

_**Hola!, este no es primer fic, los demás los borre por que no sabia como continuar la historia, pero este lo tengo avanzado, y también lo he subido en otras partes,bueno, este fic lo escribi después de leer Hybrid Child,y ya no los aburro xD**_

_**Espero les guste, y dejen reviews, me alimento de ellos(¿) nwn**_

_**Sayonara My Readers~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Hybrid Child- Capítulo Nº2 " El despertar de los híbridos" PARTE 1**_

Adentro de la caja se encontraba un niño peli-rosa de aproximadamente unos 9 años,Haruka no sabia como reaccionar y se quedo chicos tuvieron la misma reacción pero uno de ellos logro reaccionar,provocando el mismo efecto en los demás.

-Wow! Es idéntico a Haru-chan-dijo entusiasmado Natsuki

-Enserio es idéntico-dijo Tokiya

-Es sorprendente! ¿Qué dices Nanami?... Nanami?-dijo Ittoki quien se dio cuenta de que su compositora no se movia-Haruka!¿Estás bien?! ¡Contesta!

-No creo que moviéndola de esa forma reaccione-dijo Masato

-Entonces que hacemos!-grito Ittoki alterado

-Tengo una idea-dijo Cecil para acercársele e intentar besar a Haruka,cosa que no logro ya que los chicos se interpusieron.

-Por que no mejor le tiramos un poco de agua? –dijo Ittoki

-Bien quien le tirara el agua encima?-pregunto Ren

Todos en ese momento miraron a cierta persona que intentaba no ser vista,cosa que no funciono

-¿P-por que me miran a mi?-pregunto Syo

-Syo… tirale el agua a Haruka-dijo Ittoki

-N-no hare algo como eso-dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-Vamos Syo-chan eres el único que puede hacerlo-le "suplicaba" Natsuki

-Esta bien lo hare-dijo Syo mientras agarraba el vaso de agua y después aventándole el agua a Haruka,quien salio de su trance

-¿Q-qué paso?-decia una confundida Haru-chan

-Te quedaste petrificada-dijo Tokiya

-Lo siento-dijo apenada Haruka, quien poco a poco se acerco al Hybrid Child,quienestaba totalmente quieto y con los ojos cerrados

-¿Por qué no se mueve?-pregunto Ittoki

-No lo se, tal vez si hago esto se mueva-dijo Haruka para acercarse al pequeño y darle un abrazo.

Haruka se alejo de el despacio,cuando lo miro,vio que este tenia los ojos abiertos y la estaba observando atentamente,esta solo atino a saludar

-H-hola yo me llamo Nanami Haruka, sere quien te cuide, ellos son Starish, el peli-rojo se llama Ittoki,el peli-naraja se llama Ren- Haruka decía mientras señalaba a los nombrados uno a uno- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nomre… nombre… S-shin… Nanami Shin-dijo sonriendo el pequeño

-Hola Shin, ¿tienes hambre?- decía la compositora mientras observaba las reacciones del Shin

-Si, por que?-pregunto Shin

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo?-decia alegre su "madre"

-Claro, por que no, me gustaría una sándwich-dijo Shin

-De acuerdo, vamos. Chicos, ¿Por qué no sacan a sus Hybrid Child en lo que regreso?-dijo la compositora para salir del salón junto a Shin

Los chicos no sabían lo que acababan de primero Haruka saco al hibrido de su caja, después se quedo paralizada, después le aventaron agua y al final se fue a prepararle un sándwich… ¡eso no tiene sentido!

-Bien, ¿Quién sacara a su hibrido primero?-pregunto Ittoki

De nuevo Syo fue al que miraron todos

-Otra vez?! Todo yo verdad?!-se quejaba Syo mientras abria su caja la cual decía "Kurusu Yuuki", al abrirla vio a una pequeña niña rubia con los ojos cerrados al igual que el otro,le llegaba a a la mitad de su estómago.

-Supongo que tendre que abrazarla-dijo Syo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña,quien tuvo la misma reacción que el otro,solo que Syo no se atrevia a decir algo, asi que la pequeña comenzó.

-H-hola me llamo Yuuki,¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con una voz dulce la niña

-Me llamo Syo-dijo Syo, que mas se supone que le diría,¿"Hola soy tu papá y te trajo la cigüeña"?,por favor no le podría decir eso.

-Syo… tengo sed ¿podrias darme una vaso de agua? Por favor-dijo haciendo un puchero la niña, se veía muy tierna

-Wa! Que tierna!-grito Natsuki para avalanzarsele a la pequeña quien slo correspondio el abrazo,cosa que no le gusto a Syo

-Yuuki vamos por el vaso de agua!-dijo un celoso Syo

-No, quiero quedarme con el de lentes-dijo haciendo berrinche Yuuki

-Me llamo Natsuki, pequeña Yuuki-dijo un sonriente Natsuki

-Que lindo nombre, pero creo que debería ir con Syo, se ve molesto-dijo algo preocupada al ver a su "papá" poniendo una mirada asesina

-De acuerdo pequeña Yuuki-dijo Natsuki

-Ya regreso!-dijo la pequeña despidiéndose mientras iba agarrada de la mano con Syo

-Mi turno,mi turno!-dijo entusiasmado Natsuki agarrando una caja que decía "Shinomiya Hiyori" y abriéndola rá se encontraba una pequeña rubia con lentes, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos para su sorpresa.

-Hola mi nombre es Natsuki ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-decia demasiado entusiasmado Natsuki, mientras la niña solo lo miraba, después de observarlo durante unos segundos dijo:

-Mi nombre es Hiyori,pero puedes decirme Hiyo-chan-dijo sonriendo la pequeña.

_**Lo se, me quedo muy horrible el capitulo, pero intentare mejorar el siguiente TuT**_

_**Bueno, espero les halla gustado, dejen reviews, se los agradeceré ^w^**_

_**Sayonara My Readers~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Hybrid Child- Capítulo Nº3 "El despertar de los híbridos" PARTE 2**_

-Que lindo nombre!-dijo Natsuki-quieres ir a jugar Hiyo-chan?

-Si me gustaría-dijo para después salir siendo cargada por Natsuki.

-Bien quien es el siguiente-dijo Tokiya y ya que no estaba Syo todos los miraron a él-supongo que no tengo elección

Tokiyase acerco a una caja que decía "Ichinose Yumiko", abrió la caja y encontró a una pequeña de pelo color morado oscuro, se le acerco, la abrazo para sorpresa de los que quedaban y la pequeña abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que dijo fue:

-¿Quién eres tu y por que estas cerca a mi?-dijo la pequeña mientras fruncia el ceño, se notaba que era hija de Tokiya

-Me llamo Ichinose Tokiya y desde hoy sere quien te cuide-dijo intentando sonreir ante la actitud de la pequeña

-No se si ahora es Tokiya o es Hayato-dijo entre susurros Ittoki, a quien le parecía raro ver a su compañero sonriendo, o al menos intentándolo

-Mmm… mi nombre es Yumiko, espero nos llevemos bien-dijo aun seria Yumiko

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a jugar?-pregunto Tokiya con una sonrisa,lo cual causo la risa de Ittoki

-Me parece bien… por que el pelirrojo se rie?-pregunto Yumiko

-Quien sabe-dijo un poco mas serio-mejor vámonos-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dejar la sala

-Parece que ahora es Hayato… bueno es mi turno,¿Cecil por que no también abres tu caja?-dijo Ittoki

-De acuerdo, me gustaría conocer a mi Hybrid Child-dijo Cecil para buscar su caja, la cual decía "Aijima Akemi", y después lo siguió Ittoki quien se acerco a la caja que decía "Otoya Yoshimi", ambos abrieron sus cajas al mismo tiempo,y se quedaron unos segundos observando a las hibridas para después repetir lo que hicieron sus compañeros anteriormente, recibiendo la misma reacción en sus Hybrid Child

-Hola mi nombre es Ittoki, ¿Cuál es tu nobre?-dijo mientras la pequeña pelirroja le sonreía

-Mi nombre es Yoshimi, ¿quieres ir a jugar?-dijo Yoshimi, mientras Ittoki se sorprendia por el rápido animo de su "hija"

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no esperamos a el chico y a la pequeña de al costado y vamos juntos?

-Por mi esta bien, en cuantos mas jugemos mas divertido será-dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a Ittoki

-Ya estas listo Cecil?-dijo mientras veía que este jugaba con una pequeña castaña de ojos verdes.

-Si hay que ir, vamos Akemi-dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia la castaña quien solo asentio y se fue con Cecil e Ittoki

Solo quedaban 2, estos era Ren y Masato, a Masato no se le iba a hacer fácil lograr abrazar a su Hybrid Child.

-Supongo que no lograras abrir tu caja asi que abrire la mia primero-dijo mientras abria su caja la cual decía "Jinguji Izumi", adentro se encontró con una pelinaranja, quien apenas se le acerco Ren sonrio y lo saludo.

-Hola mi nombre es Izumi-dijo mientras guiñaba en ojo y sonreía, lo cual causo una risa en Ren

-Mi nombre es Ren, pero puedes decirme papá-dijo este para besar en la mejilla a la pequeña, quien solo empezó a reírse

-De acuerdo "papá",pero podrias dejar de hacer eso, mejor por que no vamos a comer, me muero de hambre- dijo la pequeña

-Como ordenes Lady- Se nota que sea su "hija" o no su comportamiento seria el mismo que con las demás

Ahora solo quedaba cierto peli-azul quien solo se quedo observando la caja, hasta quese digno a acercarse a la ultima caja que quedaba y dijo

-Supongo que tendre que hacerlo… Hijirikawa Hana, no es tan mal nombre-dijo intentando sonreir de lado mientras abria la su interior salio una pequeña de pelo largo color azul, quien le recordaba a sur hermana.

-Mi nombre es Hijirikawa Masato,gusto en conocerte Hana-dijo mientras la "abrazaba"

-Hola mi nombre es Hana,¿tu eres mi papá?-pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

-Si,algo asi,¿no quieres algo de… comer?-A leguas se notaba que Masato estaba nervioso

-Claro,por que no-dijo sonriendo , Hana no tenia la misma actitud de su padre, ella era mas alegre y amorosa.

Este será un largo camino paralos chicos, un camino lleno de obstáculos que tendrán que superar si es que no quieren ser despedidos.

_**Este capítulo es la continuación del anterior y esta igual de horrible que el otro TuT**_

_**Pero las diversión vendrá en los siguientes, lo prometo(¿) xD**_

_**Bueno, estoy algo apurada, tal vez el próximo capítulo lo suba… el miércoles, creo -u-**_

_**Sayonara My Reader ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Hybrid Child-Capítulo Nº4 "Primer Reto: La hora de dormir"**_

Despúes de una tarde de juego, y de haber comido, los chicos tendrían que afrontar el ultimo reto del dia … la hora de dormir

**Con Tokiya**

-Yumiko ya son las 10 de la noche, creo que deberías irte a dormir-deci Tokiya quien ya había intentado dormir a Yumiko como unas… 20 veces

-Te he dicho que no me iré a dormir asi que por favor lárgate de mi vista-En el aspecto del respeto hacia sus superiores no se parecía en nada a Tokiya

-Si no te vas a dormir ahora mismo, tendre que forzarte a dormir-dijo Tokiya algo molesto

-Que es lo que me vas a hacer, sedarme, como si pudieras hacer eso-dijo Yumiko

-No nunca usaría eso… por cierto, no quieres una soda-dijo Tokiya ofreciéndole el objeto

-Si, buen chico-dijo triunfante Yumiko- Tengo sueño, que le pusiste a la soda-pregunto la pequeña antes de caer en un profundo sueño

-Al fin se quedo dormida-dijo Tokiya cargando a Yumiko a su cama, y si, Shining hizo que cada chico tuviera una habitación para ellos y las hibridas.

**Con Ittoki**

-Vamos Yoshimi ya son las 10-decia Ittoki haciendo pucheros ya que Yoshimi no quería ir se a dormir.

-Es que no quiero dormir sola-decía la pequeña también haciendo puchero, a decir verdad parecía una competencia.

-Si duermo contigo estaras bien?-decia Ittoki rindiéndose

-Si!, pero antes léeme un cuento!-dijo Yoshimi mientras de un salto se acostó, para que Ittoki le leyera el cuento.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ittoki recostándose al lado de Yoshimi, empezó a leer el cuento y para cuando se do cuenta Yoshimi ya estaba dormida.

Ittoki se disponía a irse a dormir a su cama pero un brazo lo agarro y escucho en voz baja "lo prometiste", asi que este se volvió a recostar y se quedo a dormir con Yoshimi

**Con Ren**

**-**Vamos princesa ya debes irte a dormir- decía Ren cargando a Izumi quien solo daba bostezos

-Pero no tengo sueño-dijo Izumi quien se empezaba a quedar dormida

-Tu boca dice una cosa pero tu rostro otra, vamos te dejo en tu cama y podras dormir ¿bien?-dijo Ren dejando suavemente a Izumi sobre su cama

-De acuerdo-dijo la pequeña-pero dame mi beso de buenas noches-dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia Ren, quien solo se acerco, le deposito un beso en la mejilla y se recostó en su cama a dormir.

**Con Cecil**

-Akemi es hora de dormir-dijo Cecil

-De acuerdo pero… le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y si viene el coco y me quiere comer!-dijo Akemi quien se aferro a Cecil

-No creo que alguien te quiera comer, y si quieres puedes dejar una lamparita prendida-dijo Cecil para arropar a la pequeña e irse a dormir.

-Cecil, tengo miedo!-dijo la pequeña tapándose completamente con las sabanas

-No pasa nada solo duérmete Akemi-Decia Cecil quien no quería levantarse,pues estaba muy cansado

-Dejame dormir contigo-decia entre lagrimas la pequeña

-De acuerdo ven para aca-dijo mientras las pequeña se le aventaba encima y se tapaba con las sabanas

-Buenas noches Cecl-dijo Akemi para quedarse dormida

**Con Natsuki**

-Hiyo-chan es la hora de dormir-dijo Natsuki mientras la pequeña se acostaba en su cama

-De acuerdo, pero puedo dormir con Piyo-chan-dijo la pequeña poniendo una carita de perrito

-Por supuesto, pero ten cuidado con el-dijo Natsuki entregándole al peluche a Hiyori

-Buenas noches Natsuki, buenas noche Piyo-chan-dijo Hiyori antes de quedarse dormida, pero en ese momento…

-Natsuki! Necesito tu ayuda!-entro Syo gritando a la habitación

**Con Syo**

-Syo-chan, podrias hacer mas silencio,Hiyo-chan esta durmiendo-dijo Natsuki intentando calmar a su pequeño amigo

-Eso es! Como lograste dormir a Hiyori?!-decia agitado Syo

-Pues solo le dije que se fuera a dormir-dijo tranquilamente Natsuki

-Ayudame Natsuki! Yuuki no quiere irse a dormir!-decia suplicando Syo

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-dijo Natsuki para ir al cuarto de Syo y entrar lentamente.

Nada, no se oyo nada y después de un tiempo Syo empezaba a preocuparse.

-Y si se lo comio?-decia nervioso Syo

-Listo, Yuuki ya esta dormida-decia Natsuki mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Cómo la hiciste dormir?-pregunto confundido

-Solo le lei un cuento y después se durmió-dijo normalmente el fanatico de Piyo-chan para retirarse a su habitación.

Syo solo entro con cuidado intentando no despertar a Yuuki y se dispuso a dormir.

**Con Masato**

-Hana, ya es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Masato saliendo de la ducha( con la ropas puesta claro)

-Pero es muy temprano papà –dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero

-Sin pero es demasiado tarde, mañana estare ocupado asi que necesito levantarme temprano , asi que por favor acuéstate-dijo Masato recostándose en su cama sin decirle nada mas a la pequeña quien solo dijo en voz baja un "de acuerdo", Masato no era "el padre perfecto" como pensó Hana.

_**Bueh~ termine este xD , creo que me quedo mejor que los anteriores TuT**_

_**Y si por si se lo preguntaban, Masato si quiere a su hija, si no que, no le agrada tener una responsabilidad sin que se halla preparado(?), despues la querra mas, espero xD**_

_**Listo, no los aburro mas(?) -u-**_

_**Sayonara My Readers~ **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_My Hybrid Child-Capítulo 5 "Que empiece la guerra"_**

Era de mañana, 1 día, había pasado 1 día desde que recibieron a las hibridas y ya estaban cansados,bueno la mayoría

En la mansión un pequeña peliazul se levanto a eso de las 5:00 A.M, estaba recién amaneciendo,pero aun asi se levanto y se puso ropa limpia( si Shining también les lleno el closet de ropa para las hibridas, lo tenia todo bien planeado xD)

-Buenos días-dijo la pequeña en voz baja para después irse al comedor y preparar comida,pero había un problema… ¿Cómo se preparaba un desayuno?

Hana busco en la cocina algo que la ayudara, hasta que lo encontró "cocina básica", fue un regalo de Syo para Natsuki, pero se quedo olvidado en la cocina, Hana en un momento empezó a preparar el desayuno, pero algo la distrajo, vio a una niña peli-naranja parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya esta el desayuno?-pregunto Izumi

-Si quieres tu desayuno, tienes que preparártelo-dijo Hana un poco enfadad, ¿Quién se cree para tratarla asi?

-De acuerdo, pero no te enojes estas muy joven para tener arrugas-dijo burlonamente Izumi

-Que no sabes modales? Que tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a las personas niña-decia molestándose cada vez mas Hana

-Uy! Que miedo tengo, estoy que tiemblo hasta los huesos-Si Izumi seguía alguien saldría herido

-No me intimidan tus burlas absurdas, y yo que pensaba darte de desayunar-dijo ofendida la peliazul

-Enserio? Que había de desayuno?-pregunto Izumi

-Yakisoba, eso creo no se, intento preparar algo de comer, asi que si te portas bien te dare un poco-dijo Hana intentando sobornar a la pelinaranja

-Yakisoba? Que es eso? Me da curiosidad?-dijo Izumi

-Son fideos fritos, es un plato sencillo, aunque no creo que sea adecuado para un desayuno-dijo Hana

-No importa me muero de hambre-dijo babeando la pelinaranja

-De acuerdo pero pórtate bien y no me faltes el respeto-dijo Hana para seguir cocinando

-Esta bien "mama" –decia Izumi pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- perdón, lo siento… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Hijirikawa Hana, pero puedes decirme Hana-dijo sonriendo la peliazul

-Un gusto me llamo Jinguji Izumi, y perdona lo de hace rato, es que me levanto de mal humor y con hambre ¿por cierto ya terminaste?-decia la hambrienta pelinaranja

-Espera un poco Izumi ya casi termino-deci concentrada Hana, aunque era la primera vez que cocinaba no lo hacia nada mal.

**EN LA HABITACION DE MASATO**

Masato se acababa de levantar, era casi las 6,se levanto y tomo una ducha (tienen tanto en común xD), después se fue a la cocina, sin percatarse que la cama de su costado estaba vacia.

**EN LA HABITACION DE REN**

Ren se levanto temprano para variar,se tomo una ducha y hambriento se fue a la cocina (enserio los chicos se parecen a sus hibridas xD)

**EN LA COCINA**

Masato y Ren se encuentran camino a la cocina pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa a ver a ciertas pequeña comiendo y riéndose a la vez.

-Enserio? No te lo creo, debe de ser mentira-decia Hana entre carcajadas

-Lo digo de verdad, si no me crees preguntale a el de lentes (están hablando de Yuuki xD)-dijo Izumi

-Ejem, buenos días-dijo Masato interrumpiendo la conversación de las pequeñas

-Oh! buenos días padre, ¿ quieres Yakisoba?-pregunto Hana

-No te preocupes me lo sirvo yo-decia Masato encaminándose a la cocina, mientras dejaba a las niñas con Ren

-Buenos días princesa- saludaba Ren a su pequeña

-Hola papi, ¿Cómo dormiste?- decía alegre la pequeña

-Muy bien, ¿parece que tu y la pequeña Hana se llevan bien?-decia Ren

-Si, no crei que tuviéramos tanto en común, excepto que a ella le gusta leer-decia la pequeña pelinaranja mientras comia su desayuno

-Hehe te pareces tanto a mi-dijo Ren dirigiéndose a la cocina junto a Masato

-Por algo soy tu hija, baka-dijo susurrando Izumi

-No creo que le debas faltar el respeto asi a tus mayores y menos a tu padre-regañaba Hana a su amiga

-Bajale a tus humos devora libros, que yo le digo como quiera-decia burlonamente Izumi

-A quien llamas devora libros,Jinguji?-deci frunciendo el seño la peliazul

-A la única que lee 10 libros en 1 dia y además no me gusta que me llamen Jinguji-decia ofendida la pelinaranja

-"Yo te llamo como quiera"-dijo intentando imitar a su "amiga"

-Deja de imitarme!-dijieron al unisono

-Eres una aburrida y aguafiestas, ya me arruinaste mi desayuno-dijo levantándose de la mesa Izumi,quien paso entre Masato y Ren rumbo a la cocina.

-El desayuno que yo prepare-dijo Hana dirigiéndose a donde Izumi

-Que le pasa a estas dos?-pregunto Ren confundido

-No lo se, estaban tranquilas hace un momento-dijo Masato sentándose en la mesa

-Esto será demasiado difícil ¿no crees Masato?-decia Ren mientras probaba su desayuno-esto esta bueno ¿Quién lo hizo?

-No lo se de seguro una de las hibridas-decia Masato

-No sabia que cocinaban, nunca mas cocinare-decia Ren sonriendo

-Jinguji son hibridas, no esclavas y si les pasa algo nos despiden-dijo Masato comiendo

-Pero aun asi, será divertido tener a alguien quien limpia el cuarto-dijo el pelinaranja

-Ese es tu problema-dijo Masato terminando de comer y llendose a lavar los platos, pero entro y…

Puf! Le cayó un saco de harina en la cara, he hizo que Masato cayera al piso

-Padre estas bien?-dijo la peliazul acercándose a Masato

-Si pero, ¿Quién arrojo ese saco de harina?-decia enojado el peliazul

-Fue Jinguji-dijo señalando a Izumi quien se escondía tras el refrigerador

-Pero Jinguji esta sentado en la mesa-decia Masato

-No hablo de él, sino de Izumi-dijo mientras se acercaba a el refrigerador y sacaba a rastras a su "amiga"

-Hehe, le debi tirar otra cosa, quedo mas palido que antes-dijo Izumi riéndose de Masato

-La próxima tírale un bronceador-dijo Ren entrando a la cocina

-No es gracioso-dijo Masato

-Claro que no, estas me las pagas Jinguji-dijo Hana quien le entregaba una toalla a su papá

-Te quiero ver intentándolo-dijo desafiante Izumi

Esto pondrá mas difíciles las cosas para Masato y Ren, ya no solo cuidaran a sus "hijas", si no que ahora también cuidaran que ambas no se maten mutuamente.

**_Hi! Espero les gustara el capitulo, me mori de risa escribiéndolo xD_**

**_Por cierto, pronto subiré un songfic, ¿de qué?, es un secreto, pero creo que les gustara ^w^ _**

**_Sayonara My Readers~ _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Hybrid Child-Capítulo 6 "Mi primera amiga"**_

Segundo dia en la mansión, todo tranquilo… aparentemente. Una pelirroja se levantaba lentamente, a pesar de conocer poco al que la cuidaba, le agradaba, hasta ahora no lograba "socializar" con los demás chicos y menos con las hibridas, en verdad se sentía muy sola

-Algún dia tendré una amiga?-dijo al pequeña triste

-Dijiste algo Yoshimi?- dijo entrando de improvisto Ittoki

-No, nada-Yoshimi salió de la habitación, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba corriendo por él.

-Yumiko vuelve aca!-decia Tokiya persiguiendo a la nombrada

-No me bañare por nada del mundo!- grito Yumiko

-No me desafies pequeña malcriada-decia fuiroso el peli-violeta

-Que miedo ten- no termino ya que choco con Yoshimi- Auch!, oye ten más cuidado

-Y-yo lo siento... es que… por que no puedo llevarme bien con nadie!-grito la pequeña para después ponerse a llorar

-Estas bien? Lo siento no quise gritarte es que el viejo me exaspera-dijo Yumiko acercándose a Yoshimi y consolarla, se oyo un "hey!" de parte de Tokiya

-Si, es solo que, no tengo amigos, y me siento algo sola, no te preocupes-dijo abrazando a Yumiko

-Que haces? Esta bien que estes llorando pero no te sobrepases-decia intentando alejar a la pelirroja

-No, mi querer abrazar a… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Yumiko, Ichinose Yumiko, pero para mis amigos soy Yumi-dijo sonriendo la peli-violeta, a decir verdad, los 3 dias que estuvo a cargo de Tokiya nunca había sonreído

-Que lindo, mi nombre es Yoshimi, pero me puedes decir Yoshi, un gusto conocerte Yumi-chan-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Yumiko

-Te gustaría ir a jugar? Estoy aburrido-decia mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-De acuer-no termino ya que le cayo un saco de harina en la cara- Auch!-se quejo la pelirroja

-Con permiso!-dijo mientras corria Izumi

-Deja de correr Jinguji-gritaba Hana persiguiendo a Izumi con varios sacos de harina

-Oigan! Dejen de correr podrían lastimar a alguien-justo en ese momento, apareció Yuuki por el pasillo, siendo atropellada por Izumi, quien cayo encima de ella

-Vaya, tenias razón Yumi-chan-decia riéndose Yoshimi

-Hahaha-se reia Hana mientras veía a la pequeña Yuuki de cara contra el piso e Izumi quejándose por que se cruzo en su camino

-Yuuki-chan! Estas bien?!-dijo gritando la otra rubia de lentes, quien se apresuro en empujar a Izumi y levantar a Yuuki

-Si, estoy bien-dijo Yuuki sobándose la cabeza

-Y yo que?!-dijo Izumi, quien al intentar levantarse se cayo al suelo- Auch! me duele el pie-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Izumi estas bien?-dijo Hana acercándose a la pelinaranja-creo que te doblaste el tobillo al caer

-Me duele-decia mientras comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte

-Ya calmate, espera aquí… ¡Jinguji-san, venga un momento ,por favor!-dijo llamando a Ren

-Espero este bien-dijo preocupada la pelirroja

-Si, pero por que no mejor vamos a jugar, ahora sin interrupciones-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar Yumiko

-De acuerdo-dijo Yoshimi abrazando a la peli-violeta

Corto lo sé , pero el próximo intentare hacerlo mas largo -w-

_**Pobre Izu-chan se doblo el tobillo, pero hara que se haga mas cercana a Hana. Por cierto en el próximo capitulo no se si poner la historia de Yuuki y Hiyori, o poner lo que le paso a Izumi y Hana. Y también aviso que en unos 2 capitulos más hare un extra de el porque Syo no podía dormir a Yuuki ^w^. Sin mas me despido, espero les haya gustado el capitulo!**_

_**Sayonara My Readers~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Hybrid Child- Capítulo 7 "Mi primer amor"**_

Hana seguía llamando a Ren, pero nadie venia. Por los pasillos se asomo un chico escuchar los gritos de Hana quizo saber a que se debía tal "escandalo".

-Que es lo que pasa, por que tantos gritos?!-dijo furioso Shin

-Es que Izumi se torcio el tobillo-decia Hana preocupada

-Pues entonces llevala a su cuarto a que descanse-dijo serio Shin

-No me puedo mover como quieres que me levante!-grito entre lagrimas Izumi

-De acuerdo pero no te enojes conmigo, no es mi culpa que te cayeras-decía Shin algo asustado ante la reacción de Izumi

-Nanami-san sabe en donde se encuentra Jinguji-san?-pregunto Hana

-Primero, no me llames Nanami, segundo Starish salio junto a mi mamá a un concierto-dijo Shin

-Entonces como la llevamos a su cuarto Shin?-pregunto Hana

-Has cargado un costal de papas?-decia Shin

-No, ¿Por qué?- decia confundida Hana

-Por que la cargaremos a su cuarto-decia Shin mientras agarraba a Izumi de los hombros- Hana cargale las piernas

-D-de acuerdo-dijo Hana levantando las piernas de Izumi

-Auch! Hana ten mas cuidado!-se quejó Izumi

-Lo siento es que pesas mucho-le contesto Hana

-Me estas diciendo gorda!?

-No! Es que… mejor olvídalo-dijo Hana mientras cargaba a Izumi al cuarto

-Listo ya llegamos-dijo Shin mientras dejaba a Izumi sobre la cama

-Ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Hana

-Tengo hambre!-dijo Izumi

-Entonces vayamos abajo y le preparamos algo a… ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Shin

-Izumi, es que acaso no escuchas cuando Hana me habla, bueno no me quejare ya que ustedes me prepararan algo de comer-dijo Izumi

-Q-que?!-grito Shin

-No te preocupes ella es asi de molestosa-decia Hana intentando calmar al peli-rosa

**Una hora después**

-Izumi ya te trajimos tu comida!-dijo Hana entrando a la habitación

-Esta dormida-dijo Shin al ver que la nombrada estaba recostada y durmiendo plácidamente

-No hay que desperdiciar la comida, ven hay que comer-decia Hana llevando a Shin al comedor

-Pero no me gusta el yakisoba-dijo Shin

-Lo has probado?-pregunto Hana

-No, pero…

-Pero nada, la comida no se desperdicia, asi que vamos prueba un poco-dijo Hana poniéndole la cuchara en la boca a Shin

-No soy un niño, puedo comer yo solo-refuto Shin

-Entonces come-dijo Hana entregándole la cuchara

-N-no está envenenado?-pregunto Shin con nerviosismo

-Shin, nosotros lo preparamos, ¿cómo podría estar envenenado?-decía Hana con molestia

-De acuerdo, entonces lo probare-dijo Shin metiendo la cuchara en la boca-esta delicioso!

-Ves que no estaba tan malo-dijo Hana sonriendo

-Si ya, no me lo tienes que repetir-dijo Shin comiendo rápidamente

-Mastica te vas a atorar-decia Hana un tanto preocupada

Para cuando Shin iba a contestar, se dio cuenta que ya había acabado la comida

-Que mal ya se acabo-decia Shin algo triste

-No preparare mas, ya has comido suficiente-dijo Hana molesta ya que Shin no le dejo ni un bocado

-Ok, pero la próxima preparas mas, estaba delicioso-decia Shin sonriendo

-Muchas gracias-decia Hana un tanto sonrojada por los halagos del peli-rosa

-Bueno, por que no vamos a jugar-pregunto Shin extendiéndole la mano a Hana

-Si por que no-dijo Hana mientras salía con Shin

En el marco de la puerta se veía una silueta que miraba atentamente aquella conversación.

-Asi que me quieres robar a Hana eh?, pues veremos quien se quedara con ella-dijo la silueta para desaparecer.

**_El capítulo más corto que he escrito xD_**

**_Bueno que les parecio? De quien era la silueta? Algun día escribire un capítulo largo? -w-_**

**_Con esto me despido, dejen reviews ^w^_**

**_Sayonara My Readers~ _**


	8. Extra Nº 1

_**My Hybrid Child- EXTRA "Dulces sueños"**_

Eran las 10 de la noche y era hora de que una pequeña vaya a dormir… o tal vez no

-Yuuki metete a tu cama y duermeté!-dijo Syo

-Tu no me mandas!-contestaba Yuuki

-Claro que sí!, soy tu padre-dijo Syo intentando dominar a la pequeña rubia

-Seas mi padre o no, yo no me iré a dormir por nada del mundo!-decia Yuuki para esconderse

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Syo para después empezar a perseguir a Yuuki por toda la habitación

Despues de un rato Syo se canso, pero todavía no se rendia

-Te atrapare mocosa aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!-dijo Syo furioso pero a la vez cansado

-Como si pudieras-dijo Yuuki quien todavía tenia mucha energía

-Ya veras quien saldrá ganador-dijo entre susurros Syo para después salir de la habitación y comenzar su plan

PLAN A

"Intentar dormir a la victima con un somnífero escondido en una bebida"

-Yuuki ¿quieres un poco de soda?-preguntó Syo

-Mmm, no gracias, no me gusta la soda-dijo Yuuki rechazando la bebida

-Vamos solo un sorbo-dijo intentando forzar a la pequeña a tomar la soda

-Te dije que no! –dijo empujando la soda y derramándola sobre Syo

-Demonios! Ahora tendre que darme una ducha-dijo Syo entrando al baño

-Que disfrutes tu baño-dijo burlonamente Yuuki

PLAN B

"Poner música relajante"

-Seguro que esto funciona-dijo Syo encendiendo el reproductor de música y saliendo

Syo espero unos minutos y entro a la habitación para confirmar que Yuuki se había dormido , pero ella seguía jugando

-Como es que sigues despierta!?-grito Syo

-Perdon dijiste algo?-pregunto Yuuki quitándose algodones de sus oídos

-Que?! Como es que tu?-decia confundido Syo

-Como es que yo que? Que es lo que pasa?-pregunto con una sonrisa la pequeña rubia

-N-nada olvídalo-dijo Syo para salir cabizbajo de la habitación

PLAN C

"Hacer que la victima se canse"

-Yuuki ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco?-dijo Syo

-Claro ¿a que jugamos?-pregunto la pequeña rubia con energía

-Que tal a las atrapadas?-dijo Syo

-Pero¿Qué no el cuarto es muy pequeño?-pregunto Yuuki

-No te preocupes, debe de haber suficiente espacio para correr-dijo Syo

-Bien entonces comenzemos, tu las traes!-dijo Yuuki para empezar a correr por la habitación

-Oi! Quien dijo que yo empezaba?!-reclamo Syo

-Si quieres perder por mi esta bien-dijo Yuuki

-No perderé, ahora intenta atraparme-dijo Syo esperando que Yuuki empezara a perseguirlo

-Hay voy!-dijo Yuuki para abalanzarse encima de Syo quien la esquivo por suerte

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo susurrando Syo

-Que, ya te cansaste?-pregunto Yuuki mientras esbozaba un burlona sonrisa

-Claro que no-dijo Syo-jamas me rendiré

-Entonces prepárate para perder-dijo Yuuki abalanzándose de nuevo sobre Syo y esta vez no fallo

-Auch! Quítate de encima-se quejo Syo

-No hasta que te rindas-dijo Yuuki para empezar a jalarle el cabello a Syo

-Auch! Sueltame!-se quejo Syo logrando tirar a Yuuki al piso

-Te arrepentirá de haber hecho eso!-dijo la pequeña para derribar a Syo y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas y a la vez jalarle el pelo

-No! Detente eso duele! Deja de hacerme cosquilas hahaha basta!-decia Syo quien no sabia si reírse o quejarse por el dolor

-Te rindes?-decia Yuuki quien se divertia viendo al mayor sufriendo

-No!-dijo Syo para empujar a Yuuki y salir corriendo de la habitación mientras gritaba

-Hahaha que divertido es jugar con mi papá-dijo Yuuki para después volver a recostarse sobre la cama y escuchar un poco de música

Todo tranquilo hasta que vio que la puerta se abría, por un momento pensó que era Syo, pero entro un rubio de ojos verdes y lentes, se trataba de Natsuki a quien Syo acudió para que le ayudara

-Yuuki-chan! Hola ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Natsuki acercándose a la pequeña

-Bien y ¿Quién eres?-pregunto la pequeña rubia

-Me llamo Natsuki ¿quieres jugar un rato?-le dijo Natsuki a Yuuki quien acepto

Depues de un rato Yuuki se empezó a cansar

-Natsu-chan tengo sueño-dijo Yuuki entre bostezos

-Vamos a dormir, recuéstate en tu cama-dijo Natsuki mientras que Yuuki se tapaba con las frazadas

-Buenas noches Natsu-chan-dijo Yuuki mientras veía salir a Natsuki de la habitación

-Hasta mañana Yuuki-chan-dijo Natsuki para salir de la habitación

_**Como prometi, aquí esta el extra!, Syo le copio a Tokiya ewe**_

_**Al parecer el extra quedo mas largo que los demás capítulos xD**_

_**Bueno me tengo que ir, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Sayonara My Readers~**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**My Hybrid Child-Capítulo 8 "¿Al fin reina la paz?"**_

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión, Izumi después de un rato bajo a jugar ya recuperada de su caída, al fin y al cabo solo se había golpeado. Izumi jugaba con Hana y Shin a las escondidas, en la cual Hana era muy buena llevaba ganando 4 veces seguidas.

-Hana! En donde estas!-decía gritando Izumi.

-Como si Hana fuera tan tonta para salir de su escondite por que la llames-decía Shin quien había sido visto por Izumi cuando se intentó mover.

-Vale la pena intentar-dijo Izumi son tomar importancia a los comentarios del peli-rosa.

En otra parte estaban Yumiko y Yoshimi quienes jugaban a las atrapadas, la pobre Yoshimi corría y corría pero nunca lograba atrapar a Yumiko.

-Yumiko ya me canse, eres demasiado rápida-decía Yoshimi rindiéndose

-Entonces corres tu y yo te atrapo-decía Yumiko acercándose a su amiga

-Me atraparas rápido, no soy buena para este juego-decía Yoshimi poniendo una carita triste

-Bueno entonces hay que jugar a otra cosa-dijo Yumiko mientras Yoshimi intentaba recuperar el aliento

-Un rompecabezas?-pregunto Yoshimi

-No algo más divertido-dijo Yumiko, pues a ella no le gusta los juegos que utilicen la inteligencia sino más bien la fuerza y agilidad

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿Por qué no por mientras vamos por agua?, estoy agotada-dijo Yoshimi

-De acuerdo, ¿una carrera hasta la cocina?-dijo Yumiko

-Paso, con las justas me puedo mantener de pie-dijo Yoshimi caminando hacia la cocina

-Como quieras-dijo algo desanimada Yumiko

En un cuarto estaban Hiyori y Yuuki, quienes jugaban con sus muñecas que fueron un regalo de Natsuki.

-Princesa Lily quiere un poco más de té? - dijo Hiyori con una muñeca en la mano y en la otra un tetera.

-Por supuesto princesa Elizabeth, sería un honor-dijo Yuuki mientras extendía una taza de té y ponía a su muñeca en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca de una pequeña mesa

-Mmm… Yuuki quieres ir a jugar afuera?-pregunto Hiyori

-Claro y podemos jugar con las demás-dijo Yuuki ordenando las muñecas

-Buena idea, vamos-dijo Hiyori saliendo

Akemi estaba aburrida recostada en su cama, no tenía nada que hacer, su papá salió con su grupo a un concierto y ella no conocía a nadie.

-Quiero jugar con las demás, pero creo que les molestara que una "desconocida" se les acerque-decía Akemi con la cara en la almohada

-Hana!-gritaba el peli-rosa en la mansión buscando a la nombrada- En donde se habrá metido-dijo entrando al cuarto en donde se encontraba Akemi

-Que no te enseñaron a tocar?-le pregunt Akemi de mala gana

-A-ah perdón es que… busco a una niña tiene el pelo color azul ¿la has visto?-le pregunto nervioso Shin

-No-dijo fríamente para después girarse en su cama y darle la espalda al peli-rosa

-B-bueno entonces p-por que no me ayudas a buscarla-le pregunto Shin quien seguía nervioso por la actitud de la castaña

-Claro! Por que no-dijo Akemi para levantarse de su cama e ir al lado de Shin

-"Vaya que rápido cambio de humor"-pensó Shin mientras observaba a la cantaña-"Es muy "-linda-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta

-Por qué dijiste "linda"?-pregunto la castaña confundida

-Yo? No dije nada-respondió el peli-rosa

-Claro que si escuche que dijiste "linda"-le decía entre risas Akemi

-¿Linda?... Ah! Lo siento-decía apenado Shin

-Por qué? Que tiene de malo decir la palabra "linda"?-pregunto la castaña

-Solo dije "linda"?-decía confundido Shin

-Si-dijo sonriendo Akemi

-A-ah… yo… olvídalo-decía Shin sin poder mirar a la cara a Akemi

Ambos fueron al patio de la mansión encontrándose son Izumi

-¿Ya la encontraste?-pregunto la peli-naranja

-No, aun no pero encontré a alguien quien nos podrá ayudar-dijo señalando a Akemi

-¿Quién es?-decia Izumi

-Me llamo Aijima Akemi,aunque prefiero que solo me llamen por mi nombre-dijo la castaña

-Bueno entonces comenzemos a buscar!-dijo Izumi para empezar a buscar por todas partes junto a Akemi y Shin

En eso llegaron Hiyori y Yuuki, quienes al verlos tan entretenidos les preguntaron si podían jugar, a lo que le respondieron

-Claro en cuantos más juguemos, más rápido encontraremos a Hana-dijo Izumi

-Entonces está bien si nosotras también jugamos?-dijo Yoshimi llegando junto a Yumiko

-Por qué no, entonces empecemos todos a buscar-dijo Izumi

Buscaron en todas partes pero ningún rastro de Hana

-En donde estará?-decia Izumi algo preocupada

En algún lugar del jardín se encontraba una peli-azul escondida en la copa de un árbol

-Hehe aquí no me encontraran-dijo Hana

-Pero yo si te encontrare princesa-dijo una voz

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo Hana algo asustada

-No temas, no te hare daño -dijo de nuevo la voz

-Sea quien sea aléjese de mi por favor- dijo Hana

-Vaya tienes carácter, eres tan linda Hana-dijo la voz escuchándose cada vez mas cerca

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿quien eres? Sal de ahí cobar-dijo Hana pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayo-Auch!

-Hana?-dijo Izumi quien estaba por ahí

-Izumi! Tengo miedo-dijo la peli-azul para abrazar a su "amiga"

-Miedo? De que?-pregunto Izumi

-De la voz!-decia temblando Hana

-cual voz? Te sientes bien, por que no vamos adentro y descansas un poco-dijo Izumi ayudando a levantar a su amiga

Todos se encontraban en la sala jugando, después del susto de Hana todo estaba tranquilo.

Poco después llego Starish junto a su compositora quienes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a todos jugando sin perfecto hasta que se apagaron las luces y apareció Shining haciendo una de sus típicas entradas

-Hello~! Les tengo que dar una noticia!-dijo Shining

-Ay no ahora que-dijo Ittoki

-Cuando les entregue a las híbridas, olvide contarles un pqueño detalle-dijo Shining

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Syo

-No solo pedi a las hibridas si no que también pedi hibridos-dijo Shining

-Que!?-exclamaron todos

_**Lo dejo aquí, a que no se lo esperaban ewe**_

_**Bueno en el próximo capitulo aparecerán los hibridos de los chicos! ^w^**_

_**Les dare un aviso, formare parejas con los hibridos nwn**_

_**Y con eso me despido, espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto**_

_**Sayonara My Readers~!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**My Hybrid Child-capitulo 8 "Los híbridos"**_

Los chicos estaban en shock y no sabían que hacer así que las híbridas decidieron tomar el control de la situación

-¿Nos esta diciendo que... tenemos una versión masculina?-preguntó Yumiko

-Que inteligente señorita Ichinose, pensé que alguien tan joven como usted no entenderia-dijo Shining

-Oiga!-reclamo Yumiko

-Eso es todo,los híbridos llegan mañana-dijo el director para desaparecer

-Vaya esto si que es raro-dijo Izumi

-Entonces lo de las voces tiene mas sentido-murmuro la peliazul

-Dijiste algo Hana-chan?-pregunto Hiyori

-Ah! No dije nada-dijo Hana algo nerviosa

-Me pregunto como seran-dijo Yuuki imaginándose a su "hermano"

-A mi lo que me importa es si es bueno-dijo preocupada Akemi

-A que te refieres?- preguntaron todas las presentes

-Ya saben a si son del tipo que les gusta molestar-respondio la castaña

-Ah a eso te refieres-contestó Izumi

-Pues yo creo que serán buenos,después de todo son nuestros hermano-dijo Yoshimi quien hasta ahora había permanecido callada

-La pelirroja tiene razón,no hay por que temer-dijo Yuuki para escuchar un pequeño reclamo de Yoshimi por llamarla "la pelirroja"

-Entonces serán iguales a nosotras?-susurro Hana para después dirigir su mirada hacia la pelinaranja-No!-soltó en voz alta aterrada de la idea de tener que aguantar a otra persona que la moleste

-Te encuentras bien azulita?-dijo burlonamente Izumi

-Como que azulita?!-reclamo Hana

-Ya me oíste ,o a casi eres teñida?-dijo para después reírse de la expresión de Hana

-Chicas, en vez de pelear por que no les hacemos un bienvenida a nuestros hermanos-sugirio Akemi

Por la puerta de la sala apareció cierto pelirrosa , que al escuchar la palabra "hermanos" se que sorprendido

-Como que hermanos?de que me perdí?-dijo desconcertado

-Al parecer el director ordenó mas hibridos-le explico Hana

-Vaya es que acaso él nunca se cansa de sorprendernos?-dijo algo fastidiado

-Calmate no creo que sea tan malo-le dijo Akemi para después dedicarle una dulce sonrisa y un abrazo

Hana de quedo de ojos abiertos al ver a SU (eso cree ella)Shin siendo abrazado por la castaña, que lo unico que pudo hacer fue retirarse.

Shin se sonrojo un poco al sentir como Akemi lo abrazaba

-Que linda pareja-dijo Izumi

-Cuando es la boda?-pregunto Hiyori siguiéndole el juego a Izumi

-Quiero ser la madrina-dijo entre carcajadas la otra rubia

-Que?!-exclamo Cecil, al parecer nadie se percató que los chicos seguían detrás de ellos-Alejate de MI Akemi-dijo para alejar a la "pareja" y abrazar posesivamente a su "hija" (padre celoso detected )

-Ah?-fue lo único que pudo decir Shin

-Cecil-san creo que es solo una confusión-dijo Haruka intentando defender a su hijo

-Confusión o no,no quiero que te acerques a Akemi a menos de 1 metro-dijo Cecil

-Creo que exageras un poco- dijo Ren burlonamente

-Claro que no se esta aprovechando de la inocencia de MI Akemi-dijo haciendo puchero

-No es por faltarle el respeto pero fue su hija quien me abrazo-dijo Shin

-Si papa, es que Shin es tan suave-dijo con brillitos en los ojos

-Tiene cara de enamorada-dijo Izumi

-Pequeña traviesa-dijo para acercarse a Izumi y revolverle el cabello

-Hehe aprendí del mejor-dijo sonriendo-pero por favor deja de despeinarme

-Ya, no haga berrinche-dijo para darle un beso en la frente

-Niñita de papi-dijo Yuuki entre murmuros

-Hiyori-chan, quieres ir a comer un helado?-pregunto Natsuki a la rubia de ojos verdes

-Claro, pero solo si llevamos a Yuuki-chan-dijo abrazando a la pequeña

-Si Yuuki va es mi responsabilidad ir con ella-dijo Syo

-Bueno vamos-dijo Yuuki un tanto molesta de que su padre vaya con ellos

-Vamos!-dijo Natsuki saliendo con Syo y las pequeñas rubias

-Oigan, alguna de ustedes ha visto a Hana-pregunto Masato (se preocupa por su hija *-*)

-Si, recuerdo que estaba con nosotras-dijo Yumiko

-Es cierto pero desapareció, Hana aveces es algo rara-dijo Yoshimi concordando con su amiga

-Bueno paso a retirarme-dijo Shin saliendo de la sala seguido por Haruka

-Yoshimi una carrera hasta tu cuarto, quien llegue primero se ganara un dulce-dijo Yumiko

-Hecho!-dijo Yoshimi para empezar a correr

-Eso es trampa!-reclamo la peli-violeta para correr tras ella

-Oigan esperen-dijo Ittoki para correr tras las menores

-Ya que-dijo Tokiya para seguirlos

-Izumi quieres ir a ver una película?-pregunto Ren

-Claro ,pero tu pagas-dijo Izumi

-Como si tu pudieras hacerlo-dijo riéndose

-Solo vamos-dijo para salir e irse junto a Ren

Akemi y Cecil solo se fueron sin decir único que quedaba era Masato quien empezó a buscar a Hana

En el jardín la peliazul se encontraba en frente de un pequeño lago, su rostro estaba triste, pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Soy una tonta-dijo intentando secar sus lágrimas

-No eres tonta solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada-dijo una voz

-Debes ser uno de los híbridos-dijo Hana

-Que lista-dijo con una pequeña risa-yo a pesar de no haberte conocido ya te quiero mucho,aunque diría que he estado aprendiendo mucho de ti

-Acaso me estabas espiando-dijo algo molesta

-Se podría decir que si, pero no diré nada de lo que escuche-dijo la voz

-Lo prometes?-preguntó la peliazul

-Lo prometo-dijo él

-Pero por que no te muestras?-preguntó Hana

-Por que Saotome-san no quiere que aparezca si no hasta mañana-le explico

-Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?-dijo la pequeña

-De acuerdo pero solo mi nombre, me llamo Ryuchiiro, pero me puedes decir Ryu-dijo con un tono suave

-Lindo nombre, te diría el mio pero creo que ya lo sabes-dijo recordándole el hecho de que la espío

-Hijirikawa Hana, eres la híbrida de Masato-san, te gusta comer sushi y también te gusta leer, a pesar de que tu padre no te demuestre mucho afecto tu lo quieres y ahora estas triste por Shin se enamoro de Akemi-dijo Ryu

-Deberías trabajar de investigador-dijo entre risas

-Así me gusta, una linda sonrisa-dijo el chico

-Ya quiero conocerte mañana-dijo Hana

-Yo igual princesa-dijo Ryu-bueno me tengo que ir, hasta mañana

Después de eso Hana miro su reflejo

-"Tiene razón"-pensó Hana-debo regresar o mi padre se molestara-dijo para regresar adentro de la mansión

No encontró a nadie, supuso que todos se habían ido, así que se dirigió rumbo a su cuarto. -Tiene cara de enamorada-dijo Izumi

-Pequeña traviesa-dijo para acercarse a Izumi y revolverle el cabello

-Hehe aprendí del mejor-dijo sonriendo-pero por favor deja de despeinarme

-Ya, no haga berrinche-dijo para darle un beso en la frente

-Niñita de papi-dijo Yuuki entre murmuros

-Hiyori-chan, quieres ir a comer un helado?-pregunto Natsuki a la rubia de ojos verdes

-Claro, pero solo si llevamos a Yuuki-chan-dijo abrazando a la pequeña

-Si Yuuki va es mi responsabilidad ir con ella-dijo Syo

-Bueno vamos-dijo Yuuki un tanto molesta de que su padre vaya con ellos

-Vamos!-dijo Natsuki saliendo con Syo y las pequeñas rubias

-Oigan, alguna de ustedes ha visto a Hana-pregunto Masato (se preocupa por su hija *-*)

-Si, recuerdo que estaba con nosotras-dijo Yumiko

-Es cierto pero desapareció, Hana aveces es algo rara-dijo Yoshimi concordando con su amiga

-Bueno paso a retirarme-dijo Shin saliendo de la sala seguido por Haruka

-Yoshimi una carrera hasta tu cuarto, quien llegue primero se ganara un dulce-dijo Yumiko

-Hecho!-dijo Yoshimi para empezar a correr

-Eso es trampa!-reclamo la peli-violeta para correr tras ella

-Oigan esperen-dijo Ittoki para correr tras las menores

-Ya que-dijo Tokiya para seguirlos

-Izumi quieres ir a ver una película?-pregunto Ren

-Claro ,pero tu pagas-dijo Izumi

-Como si tu pudieras hacerlo-dijo riéndose

-Solo vamos-dijo para salir e irse junto a Ren

Akemi y Cecil solo se fueron sin decir único que quedaba era Masato quien empezó a buscar a Hana

En el jardín la peliazul se encontraba en frente de un pequeño lago, su rostro estaba triste, pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Soy una tonta-dijo intentando secar sus lágrimas

-No eres tonta solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada-dijo una voz

-Debes ser uno de los híbridos-dijo Hana

-Que lista-dijo con una pequeña risa-yo a pesar de no haberte conocido ya te quiero mucho,aunque diría que he estado aprendiendo mucho de ti

-Acaso me estabas espiando-dijo algo molesta

-Se podría decir que si, pero no diré nada de lo que escuche-dijo la voz

-Lo prometes?-preguntó la peliazul

-Lo prometo-dijo él

-Pero por que no te muestras?-preguntó Hana

-Por que Saotome-san no quiere que aparezca si no hasta mañana-le explico

-Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?-dijo la pequeña

-De acuerdo pero solo mi nombre, me llamo Ryuchiiro, pero me puedes decir Ryu-dijo con un tono suave

-Lindo nombre, te diría el mio pero creo que ya lo sabes-dijo recordándole el hecho de que la espío

-Hijirikawa Hana, eres la híbrida de Masato-san, te gusta comer sushi y también te gusta leer, a pesar de que tu padre no te demuestre mucho afecto tu lo quieres y ahora estas triste por Shin se enamoro de Akemi-dijo Ryu

-Deberías trabajar de investigador-dijo entre risas

-Así me gusta, una linda sonrisa-dijo el chico

-Ya quiero conocerte mañana-dijo Hana

-Yo igual princesa-dijo Ryu-bueno me tengo que ir, hasta mañana

Después de eso Hana miro su reflejo

-"Tiene razón"-pensó Hana-debo regresar o mi padre se molestara-dijo para regresar adentro de la mansión

No encontró a nadie, supuso que todos se habían ido, así que se dirigió rumbo a su cuarto.

-Yumiko vuelve aquí!-dijo molesto el mayor

-No! Alejate y vete!-exclamo Yumiko

-Por favor deja de comportarte tan infantilmente!-reclamo el pelivioleta

-Dejame en paz!-dijo molesta

-Por que haces esto?!-pregunto el mayor

-Por que te odio!-dijo sollozando-Desde que llegue no me has dado importancia

-Si no me hubieras importado me hubiera desecho de ti-dijo Tokiya mas calmado

-Eso no significa que no lo has pensado-dijo llorando

-Lo pensé, pero te digo por que no lo hice?-dijo secándole las lágrimas-por que eres mi hija...no biológicamente pero lo eres

-P-pero yo te dije cosas horribles-dijo apenada

-Se que no lo decías enserio-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Perdón-dijo abrazando a Tokiya

-Vamos al cuarto ya se hace tarde y no te quedarás hasta tarde-dijo el pelivioleta

-Pero es muy temprano-se quejó

-Yumiko-regaño Tokiya

-De acuerdo-dijo para empezar a caminar

En la cocina una peliazul estaba preparando un poco de comida para ella y su padre, quería prepararle algo especial así que le pregunto a su tío Ren (tio-sexy xD) el platillo favorito de su padre, él le dijo que le gustaba el pan de melón e inmediatamente busco la receta y se dispuso a terminar subió a su cuarto.

-Papa quieres un poco de pan de melón?-preguntó Hana

-Pan de melón? De donde lo conseguiste?-dijo extrañado

-Lo hice yo-dijo entregándole la comida a Masato

-"al menos no esta quemado"-dijo observándolo, dio un mordisco una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios-esta delicioso

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo

-En donde aprendiste a cocinar?no recuerdo haberte enseñado-dijo Masato

-Basta con leer el libro de recetas y tener los ingredientes-dijo la peliazul

-...-Masato no entendía como una niña podía aprender a cocinar con solo eso, decidió permanecer callado y seguir comiendo

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, por ella se asomo una cabellera pelinaranja

-Hana!-dijo sonriendo Izumi- que preparaste?-pregunto

-Pan de melon-dijo seria

-Te sobro un poco?-dijo poniendo una carita de cachorro

-Si ¿por que preguntas?-Hana sabia a donde quería llegar Izumi

-Me das un poco?-dijo la pelinaranja

-Hay mas en la cocina-dijo para después dar un suspiro-Te acompaño, vamos-dijo para salir por la puerta junto a Izumi

Al final todos terminaron el pan de melón que preparo Hana.

-Bueno ya que terminamos, me retiro a dormir-dijo Hana dirigiéndose a su cuarto seguida por Masato

-Yo y Yumiko lavaremos los trastos, Ren e Izumi, limpien la mesa-dijo Tokiya

-Nosotros los ayudamos a llevar los trastos a la cocina-dijieron los pelirrojos

-Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Shin para ser seguido por Haruka

Cecil y Akemi solo se retiraron (no quería limpiar xD)

Terminaron de limpiar y se fueron a dormir, aunque una peliazul seguía pensando sobre lo que pasara mañana

Las palabras de aquella voz seguían resonando en su mente.

"...Sólo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada"

-Entonces de quién?-dijo en susurros-estoy confundida-dijo poniendo su cara en la almohada

No faltó mucho y se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, como siempre era la primera en despertar

PV Hana (el primero en el fic xD)

Buenos dias-dije cansada, no pude dormir bien-que hora es?-dije mirando el reloj, en este se marcaban las 6:30 a.m.-iré a preparar el desayuno-me encamine con pocas ganas, de verdad no quería hacer nada, pero aunque no quiera debo hacerlo-Me duele el cuerpo-dije estirandome lo mas que pude.

Preparare lo mismo de todos los días, claro sin contar el primero.

Pan tostado, jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos, siempre procuro preparar de más ya que Izumi siempre me pide el llegar a la cocina me di cuenta que todo el desayuno ya estaba hecho.

-¿Quien lo preparó?-dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa, fue cuando me percaté que había una nota en el centro.

-"Para: mi princesa

Hoy decidí prepararte el desayuno, claro también para los demá estoy ansioso por verte, hago esto para que veas que estoy bajo tus órdenes "-dije terminando de leer-Ordenes? Yo no dije que hiciera nada-dije molesta, esta poniendo palabras es mi boca

Solo me queda agradecerle cuando lo vea

Al rato todos bajaron a desayunar.

-Hana esta comida deliciosa-dijo Izumi-gracias!

-De nada, pero esta comida no la hice yo, la encontré sobre la mesa al despertar-dije mostrando la nota

En segundos Izumi me la quito de las manos y la comenzó a leer

-"Para: mi princesa"-dijo mirándome-vaya Hana tienes un admirador-dijo en su tono de burla, no entiendo como la arrebatarle el papel de sus manos pero siendo mas pequeña que ella mi esfuerzo es en vano

-En donde que quede? Ah si!, " Hoy te prepare el desayuno, claro que también para los demas-dijo sonriendo-que romántico, "Hago esto para que veas que estoy bajo tus órdenes"-dijo terminando, quede sonrojada cuando dijo la ultima parte, no se si es por la ira de que la leyera sin mi permiso o...o por que eso fue cursi, dios mi padre va a matarme

-Quien la escribió?-preguntó Hiyori

-No dice-dijo Izumi mientras buscaba algo que le diera una pista del que la escribió

-Izumi! Dame esa carta!-dije intentando quitársela

-Por que? Acaso sabes quien la escribió? Por que no nos dices quien es tu admirador-dijo sonriendo socarronamente, diablos, definitivamente mi padre me matara

-Jinguji dile a tu hija que no moleste a Hana-dijo mi padre, escuche bien?, no le molestaba el hecho que no le dijiera sobre la carta?-Quiero hablar con ella sobre quien se la mando-lo sabia, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

-Izumi, devuelvele la carta a Hana

-De acuerdo-dijo entregándomela-tarde o temprano sabré quien te la dio-dijo en mi oído

-Te sorprenderás mucho Jinguji Izumi-dijo una voz

Fin PV

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio al oír aquella voz

-Quien eres?-preguntó Izumi algo asustada

-Soy tu peor pesadilla-dijo imitando una voz tenebrosa lo cual hizo que Izumi se abrazara a Hana del miedo

-Oye sueltame-se quejó la peliazul

-Pero tengo miedo-dijo en voz baja para que solo Hana la lograse escuchar

-Deja de chillar, no te hará nada-dijo molesta

Todos estaban mirando a todos lados buscado al portador de esa voz, cuando de pronto se escucharon risas desde la puerta

-Vaya que calleron en la broma-dijo entrando por ella un peliazul, era como es Masato pero tenía el cabello corto y un cerquillo cubriéndole un poco el ojo izquierdo

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Yumiko

-Mi nombre es Hijirikawa Akihito, pero llámame como quieras preciosa-dijo guiñando un ojo

-Tú! Eres un descarado!-dijo sonrojada la pelivioleta

-Era una broma no te lo tomes tan enserio-dijo riendo

-Seguro que no eres un Jinguji?-pregunto Yuuki

-Completamente-dijo sonriendo

-Creo que se confundieron-dijo Hana

-Estoy seguro de que no-dijo un rubio ojiazul desde el marco de la puerta

-Ya llego el enano aguafiestas-dijo fastidiado el pequeño peliazul

-A quien demonios dices enano!-dijo temblando de la ira

-Al mas bajito del lugar-dijo mirando exageradamente abajo

-Tu!-grito molesto-sabes que, no vale la pena molestarme-dijo suspirando-Perdon por no presentarme, mi nombre es Kurusu Shouta-dijo sonriendo

-Que lindo!-dijo Hiyori corriendo a abrazarlo

-No!-dijo aterrado-ahora tengo que aguantar a dos

-Pero así es mas divertido no Shouta-kun?-dijo otro rubio de ojos verdad atrás de el

-Eh! Tu debes ser mi oni-chan-dijo sonriendo Hiyori

-Si! Mi nombre es Shinomiya Yuto-dijo abrazando a su hermana

-Son tal para cual-dijo Yuuki desde su asiento

-Al igual que tu y tu hermano Yuuki-chan-dijo Izumi -lo que me sorprende es que Akihito no se parezca ni a Hana ni a su padre

-Yo soy único princesa-dijo el peliazul

-Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo Romeo-dijo burlándose

-Uy que ruda-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Vuelves a hacer eso y juro que te arrepentirás de hacerlo-dijo molesta

-Ya! Dejen de pelear-dijo Hana

-Ejem! No es por molestar pero, en donde están los demás híbridos?-dijo Yumiko

-Deben haberse ido por alguna parte de la mansión-dijo Shouta

-Por que no vamos a buscarlos?-pregunto Hiyori

-Buena idea!-dijo Yuuki

Todos empezaron a buscar a los 4 híbridos restantes, el primero en aparecer fue el híbrido de Ittoki

-Lo encontré!-dijo Yumiko

-Eh?-dijo confundido

-Como te llamas?-preguntó la pelivioleta

-Oh! Mi nombre es Otoya Hiroki-dijo el pelirrojo

Después le siguió el híbrido Cecil

-Ohayo! Mi nombre es Aijima Kazuki, futuro rey de Agnapolis-dijo el castaño

-Pero Cecil-chan es el siguiente en el trono-dijo riendo la pelinaranja

-Ademas yo también meresco el trono-dijo Akemi

-Emm...no creo que alguno de ustedes dos vaya a ser rey o reina-dijo Cecil quien fue ignorado

El híbrido de Tokiya apareció sin tener que buscarlo

-Oye niño como te llamas!-dijo Yoshimi

-En primera no me llamo "niño", y en segunda no grites-dijo serio el pelivioleta

-Siempre tan aguafiestas como siempre Dai-chan-dijo Akihito

-Nadie te dio permiso para llamarme asi Hijirikawa-le dijo indiferente

-Oigan no estamos para peleas-dijo Shin- Bien a ver, ¿como te llamas?-preguntó el peligrosa

-Ichinose Daichi-dijo el pelivioleta

-Con que de ahí viene ese carácter!-dijo Ittoki

-Otoya!-le regaño Tokiya

-A-ay me escuchó!-dijo asustado

-Hehe parece una madre regañando a su hijo-dijo Yoshimi

Al final solo faltaba por toda la mansión, pero nada, no había rastro de el en ninguna fue a buscar a los jardines para ver si se hallaba ahí.

PV Hana

Ya era algo tarde, los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecía y el cielo empezaba a oscurecersey nubes grises empezaban a cubrirlo, parece que se acerca una jardines eran bañados por el sonido del viento y las ramas meciéndose fuertemente causa de éste. No lo dire nunca pero...¡Tengo miedo! Aparece de una vez Ryu.

-Ryu!donde estas!-dije cansada, llevaba horas buscándolo. De repente sentí pasos acercá voltear lo el pelo anaranjado y unos ojos color cielo, nunca he visto unos ojos tan verlos me quede hipnotizada y no me di cuenta de que una rama se rompió justo encima de se como pero de la nada estaba en el suelo y aquella rama a un costado, empecé a sentir algo encima me había empujado para que no me caiga la rama.

-Estas bien?-me preguntó

-A-ah...etto...si!-dije nerviosa, que tiene este niño para ponerme así?!

Se levanto y me extendió su mano para ayudar a tome, era cálida.

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo con la cabeza gacha

-No hay por que-dijo sonriendo,justo en ese instante sentí algo removiéndose en mi.

-Ah...vamos adentro?-le pregunté

-Si es mejor, parece que empezara a llover-dijo preocupado

Empezamos a caminar juntos hasta la mansión, lo único que había era silencio, yo podía escuchar latidos...latidos? Son su latidos?.No espera, no son de el...son mis latidos?! Por que demonios se escuchan tan fuerte?! Esto no puede estar pasando!.

-Hana te encuentras bien?-me preguntó

-S-si por que?-dije desviando la mirada, sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Es que te noto algo callada-Me pregunto si se ha dado cuenta de mis latidos

-No es nada es solo que...hace frío!si eso!-dije como excusa

-Pues entonces-extendio su brazo hasta el mio y lo abrazo-asi estarás mejor-apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro, si...funcionó, deje de tener frío

-Amm...g-gracias-fue lo único que atine a decir-Por cierto aun no me dice tu apellido-dije cambiando de tema

-Ah! Es verdad-dijo sonriendo-Mi nombre es Ryuchiiro, Jinguji Ryuchiiro

-Vaya así que Jinguji...espera-analize un momento y me di cuenta-Jinguji!?-Dime que es una broma! No puede ser cierto...si es así significa que...es el hermano de Izumi?!

**Lamento no haber publicado desde hace mucho uvu **

**Bueno~ ¿Que les pareció? nwn pues a mi me dio risa que pareciera que los híbridos son de otros xD**

**Hana tuvo su primer PV y además de su escena shoujo ewe**

**Eso es todo, espero escribir pronto owo**

**Sayonara My Readers~**


End file.
